


Dry Spell

by ThatGayFriend



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Woods Family, dry spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGayFriend/pseuds/ThatGayFriend
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are married. They have two wonderful children, but their daily lives have caused problems in their physical relationship. They both have very little time for the other, but Lexa plans to amend this on the night of Clarke's gallery open.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is something I've been working on for awhile now. Kind of why I've been MIA but I thought it was cute. Anyway, this is completely unedited so any mistakes made are mine and mine alone. If you find any, feel free to leave a comment about it so I can change it. Enjoy and, as always, let me know what you think!  
> ~ TGF

**Dry Spell**

            “Aden! I’m going to murder you!”

            Clarke’s eyelids flew open even as Lexa continued nipping at the skin on her neck. The breath in her lungs escaped in a moan as Lexa hit a particularly sensitive spot. Clarke yanked at Lexa’s hair and squirmed underneath her, “Fuck, Lexa. Hold on a second.”

            Lexa hummed but didn’t listen. Her hands slid further up Clarke’s shirt and over the curves of her breasts. The blonde let herself enjoy it for a couple more seconds before forcing herself to return to reality.

            “Lexa,” Clarke smacked her wife on the head lightly, “where did Isabella learn that word?”

            The brunette pulled away and hovered over her wife. She blinked a couple of times, “What?”

            “Your daughter just said she was going to murder Aden,” Clarke pushed her wife off of her and rolled out of bed. She fixed her bunched shirt and tried to straight her mused hair.

            They’d had five minutes, maximum, of privacy in the last week. It was Saturday, Lexa’s only day off for the next week until Sunday and they _still_ weren’t able to get a moment to just be together. Aden still had sports and Isabella still had to be at her musical rehearsals. Lexa had to be in the office nearly twenty-four seven for anything to go right and Clarke was in the middle of managing a huge art gallery opening.

            Their children constantly bickered too, so one of them had to be there to act as a mediator before anything physical occurred. It didn’t really surprise their parents, they hadn’t gotten along at all as children and Aden was much more like Clarke while Isabel took after Lexa in most ways.

            Most of their days consisted of Lexa waking before Clarke, getting ready and heading into the office. Then Clarke took the kids to school and went to the gallery until she picked up the kids and took them home. Lexa didn’t normally arrive home until after Clarke was in bed.

            Both women had figured out long ago that Clarke wasn’t capable of staying up past 11:30 at night and if she did, the next morning would be a rush for Aden and Isabel. So they fell into an unhealthy routine and in effect, an even unhealthier sexual dry spell.

            Here they were, with five minutes to themselves and they only succeeded in further frustrating each other. They both felt it, the underlying tension underneath the much more prevalent stresses of day to day life. It put Clarke in a bad mood and made Lexa irritable—well, more irritable than others.

            Lexa rolled onto her back with a heavy sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and watched her wife, “This is frustrating.”

            Clarke glanced in the mirror, examining her neck for any signs of a mark. Her eyes met Lexa’s through their reflections, “Don’t you think I know that?” she rolled her eyes again, “But there’s really nothing we can do about it.”

            “Mommy!” Aden came running in the room, slamming the door opening and rushing to Clarke. His short arms wrapped around Clarke knees as she stood up and he clung to her like his life depended on it.

            “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Clarke soothingly ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He was only five, still attached to his mother’s hip.

            “Izzy won’t share!” He wailed, his little lisp sounding more like “Isy” and his Ts were so soft they were barely audible.

            Lexa rolled out of bed at this and rubbed her eyes. It felt like it took all of her strength to complete that one simple task. She felt disappointed and incredibly frustrated, even worse, further detached from her wife than before.

            “Isabel Eliza Woods!” Lexa called. It was her mom voice, the one Clarke found adorable because she was _trying_ to be stern but always melted anyway.

            The child in question turned around the corner, her eyes wide and doe-y like Lexa’s. “Yeah, momma?” Her voice was sickeningly sweet. She knew she was in trouble.

            “Why aren’t you sharing with your brother?” Lexa asked, gesturing for her to come further into the bedroom.

            Izzy was only seven and had hit that stage of bossiness and know-it-all at the same time. It wasn’t too hard to deal with, she was really good at keeping herself occupied but sometimes she treated little Aden like a servant. Aden wouldn’t argue, he liked playing with his big sister and would do anything she wanted as long as he could be with her. It was sweet to Clarke but annoying to Izzy because she didn’t want to have to entertain a five year old.

            “He keeps trying to steal my dolls!” Izzy whined, adding a pout for emphasis.

            Lexa, well, she wasn’t very good at being mad at her children. Clarke normally ended up being the bad guy in any given situation. Clarke opened her mouth to step in but Lexa beat her to the punch.

            “Come here,” Lexa gestured for her daughter to move closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. She pulled Izzy into her lap. The girl was like her when she was little, scrawny and skinny with more hair on her head than was really needed. It was lighter than Lexa’s though, something the brunette always chalked up to Clarke’s hair being blonde, “You know, Aden just wants to be with you. He thinks you’re really cool.”

             “Nu uuuh!” Aden whined and looked up at Clarke. His baby blue eyes stared into Clarke’s with a pout, “I just wanted—”

            “Shhh, buddy,” Clarke crouched, “why don’t you and I go play?”

            Aden’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face, “Can we build a Lego house? Pleeeeease?”

            “Sure,” Clarke laughed and stood up, herding her son along and out of her bedroom while Lexa spoke with their daughter.

~   ~   ~

            Less than twenty minutes later, both moms watched on as their kids hugged and made up in the playroom. Aden and Clarke had barely started on their Lego house, but it wouldn’t matter, he would be able to entertain himself soon enough. Clarke and Lexa insisted on a kiss and make up session for their kids.

            Izzy and Aden begrudgingly hugged and kissed each other before Aden invited Izzy to help him build the Lego house instead of his mother. They sat down and Izzy asked for Aden’s guidance on his overall vision. Lexa and Clarke stood there for a minute, watching before assuring themselves there would be no more bickering.

            The rest of their family evening went uninterrupted. The kids gained a special treat as Lexa made them dinner. The brunette loved cooking but rarely got to do it for her family seeing as she was at work until late into the night. She had never planned on being out so late, but starting up her own firm had taken a lot of time and work. She was still building and no matter how much she would rather be at home, she couldn’t be right now.

            Lexa insisted on giving Aden a bath after dinner while Clarke helped Izzy with her guitar. The young Woods was having difficulty with a particular part of a song that Clarke knew well. It was one of those mellow nights that made Lexa appreciate what she and Clarke had built together.

            They had two beautiful talented children and she had never been more in love with her wife. Maybe they had their disagreements about finances or the kids, but Lexa was still smitten by the beautiful woman who had given birth two both of her children.

            She was thankful they weren’t like her parents or even Clarke’s, who had ended up separating when Clarke graduated high school. No, they were making it because what they had was real. Lexa never got tired of looking at Clarke, watching the way she smiled or moved or acted around people. She knew her better than anything else.

            A plan formulated in her brain as she stared at her son while he played in the bath. She and Clarke were having some problems and there wasn’t much either of them could do about it. Life and kids had them separated more than Lexa cared for, but there wasn’t much that could change it. Clarke was too proud to resort to her mother for help.

            That night, after the kids were tucked into bed, Clarke and Lexa enjoyed each other’s company by watching reruns of _Grey’s Anatomy_ in the living room. Clarke laid between Lexa’s legs on the recliner. She wasn’t really paying attention, but falling asleep to the sound of her wife’s heartbeat.

            “Hey, honey,” Lexa poked her hip and nudged her with her knee.

            Clarke hummed and shifted her head to where Lexa could feel her breath on her neck.

            “We should go to bed.”

            Clarke whined, “Comfy.” To emphasize her point she dug her nose into the crook of Lexa’s neck and curled her feet under her wife’s leg.

            “No matter how cute you are, or how childish you get when you’re tired. I can’t carry you in this position. We also have stairs.”

            “You _used_ to be able to care me up the stairs, remember?”

            Lexa chuckled, “We’ve had two kids since then, baby.” She ran her fingers up and down Clarke’s spine.

            “Still,” Clarke leaned up and blinked her eyes open drearily, “you’ve gotten flabby in your old age, Woods.” The blonde grinned to show she was only teasing and poked at Lexa’s hips until the brunette laughed.

            Once she received a response she stopped and grinned. Lexa stared at her, “What?”

            “You’re gorgeous either way, you know.”

            Lexa rolled her eyes and heat flushed her skin. Her stomach exploded in butterflies and she felt stupid for feeling so embarrassed by a simple compliment from her _wife_. The person she had been married to for going on ten years. “Shut up and I’m not old”

            Clarke grinned again and leaned forward, pressing her lips to her wife’s. They kissed softly, lazily, relearning each other like they did every time they took a moment for themselves. Clarke’s lips automatically attached to Lexa’s plumper, lower lip as their kiss intensified.

            Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hip and nudged her forward. The blonde shifted until she straddled Lexa and tangled her hands in soft brown tresses. Lexa stretched up, nipping at Clarke’s lower lip and causing a flush of heat to settle into the blonde’s core.

            Lips pushing and pulling, Lexa’s hands wandered over the soft, warm expanse of Clarke’s pale skin. It was addictive, the taste and feeling of Clarke underneath her fingertips and lips. She stretched up further, forcing Clarke backwards onto her ass and nearly sending the two of them to the ground with the sudden shift in weight.

            Their lips were ripped apart with gasps. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and righted themselves. She felt like a teenager again, ruled by hormones without a care in the world. She giggled and watched Lexa’s wide-eyes and flushed face as the shock slowly disappeared.

            “We should go upstairs,” Lexa murmured and squirmed to get her wife off of her.

            They rushed up the stairs together, the dull thumps of their feet echoing through the house. Lexa pinched at Clarke’s waist and over the curve of her ass as they moved. Clarke nearly squealed, but caught herself before they woke the kids. She smacked at Lexa’s hands and they tiptoed across the hallway to their bedroom.

            Once the door clicked shut, Lexa was practically on top of her. Her hands slipped over Clarke’s hips and their lips reconnected in a kiss that lit both of their nerve ends on fire. Lexa’s fingers were like fire against her skin, sending goosebumps and shivers all along Clarke’s spine.

            Clarke clung to Lexa, feeling relief flood her body and stress slowly seep from her muscles. _This_ was right. _This_ was what being in love with your soulmate was like. It never got old, the familiar touches and sounds and curves of each other’s bodies. No matter how many times they did this, it would never get old.

            “I miss this,” Lexa breathed against Clarke’s lips before reaching around the curve of her wife’s knees and picked her up. It was harder than normal, seeing as she hadn’t been to the gym consistently since Aden was born, but still manageable. She walked forward, lips still attached to Clarke’s until she hit the edge of the bed and sent them tumbling into the sheets.

            Lexa leaned up and grabbed at Clarke’s night shirt. She pulled it up and over Clarke’s head, hungrily gazing at the exposed skin underneath. Clarke had given up on a bra after dinner was over and lay completely nude from the waist up. “God you’re gorgeous,” she blurted.

            Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled Lexa down by the collar of her t-shirt. “Shut up and kiss me.”

            Lexa hummed, “With pleasure.” She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as her lips pressed against Clarke’s softly.

            “Mommies?” Came a soft voice outside of the door, followed by a timid knock. It was soft enough to go unnoticed by Clarke, but Lexa had keen ears and froze, causing her wife to freeze too.

            “Aden’s outside,” she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. She felt like she was about to get caught red handed by her parents. Their chests pressed against each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Lexa scrambled off of Clarke, who grabbed for her shirt and pulled it back on.

            Lexa went to the door and opened it. Aden stood there, his stuffed lion cub—cleverly dubbed Lion by a 4 year old—clutched in his arms and his lower lip quivering. He was dressed in his Star Wars pajamas Lexa had dressed him in three hours ago, before bed.

            “What is it, buddy?” Lexa crouched and Aden burrowed his head into her neck and tangled a tiny fist into her hair. It was hard for Lexa to recover from the situation from only moments before to console her son.

            “I dreamed about bad people coming into the house, then I heard loud noises from the kitchen,” Aden sniffled, wet tears dampening Lexa’s neck as he tried to stay strong.

            “Aw, honey,” Clarke’s voice was behind Lexa, “why don’t you sleep with us tonight?”

            Aden nodded and pulled away, reaching out for Clarke.

            Together, the three of them climbed into bed, Aden nuzzled between his mommies. His face was buried in Clarke’s chest and his feet were stuffed under Lexa as the two women tried to sooth him back to sleep.

            They stared at each other across their king size bed, disappointed that their night had been interrupted. But Lexa vowed that next time, it wouldn’t be.

~   ~   ~

            Clarke stood at the kitchen table, watching the two miracles sitting before her. She was lost in thought until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a sharp chin perched on her shoulder. Being wrapped in Lexa’s scent was rare nowadays, but welcome nonetheless. She was always warm and smelled like something fresh and outdoors-y.

            “You know,” she breathed right in Clarke’s ear, sending goosebumps down the blonde’s arms, “have I told you lately how much I love you?”

            It was nearing seven o’clock the following Sunday and Lexa was just getting home from Izzy’s piano lessons. Clarke had barely made it home before her because of Aden’s karate class. When he had found out this his mommy Lexa had been a boxer, he’d insisted on following in her footsteps and being just as cool as her.

            They had both stopped for food earlier in the day, but the kids were like bottomless pits of hunger so a snack had been concocted. Aden and Izzy sat at the dining room table sharing a small plate of peanut butter celery.

            The two of moms had barely been able to spend any time together besides the ten minutes before Izzy came running into their room that morning. Both of them were exhausted and the idea of trying to spend any type of romantic time together made Clarke feel even more tired.

            Clarke couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she relaxed into her wife’s embrace. “Not nearly as often as I’d like to hear it.”

            Lexa hummed and placed a chaste kiss just behind Clarke’s ear. “Your art gallery opens in two weeks, right?”

            “Mmhmm,” Clarke’s eyes stayed trained on Aden as he missed his mouth and nearly stabbed himself in the eye with a piece of celery. She would have to go over there in a few minutes to wipe the mess of peanut butter he was accumulating off of his face. “I still have so much to do, it opens on the 21st.”

            “Shhh,” Lexa coaxed and squeezed the blonde closer, “how about I take the day off, we drop the kids off at Abby’s and go to dinner?”

            Clarke would have loved the idea if she didn’t particularly enjoy feeling like she was a bother to her mother. Yes, Abby loved their kids and so did Marcus but they had their own lives and didn’t need two little kids shoved off on them.

            “Don’t say no,” Lexa interrupted, even though Clarke had only opened her mouth to respond. “I spoke with Abby yesterday and she said she was missing the kids anyway. And I’m sure they won’t mind getting spoiled by grandma.

            “We’re spending the weekend together. End of story.” Lexa emphasized her point with a harder squeeze to Clarke’s waist.

            “Fine,” Clarke grumbled begrudgingly.

            Lexa chuckled, “What? Do you not want to spend time with me?”

            Clarke turned in her wife’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, “Of course I do.” She stared at the brunette, taking in her tanned skin and the smirk playing on her lips. “I just don’t want to bother mom.”

            “You won’t be,” Lexa’s eyes dropped to Clarke’s lips and she leaned in, pecking her lips softly.

            A chorus of dramatic ews and general sounds of disgust came from the dining room table. Lexa pulled away and gave her children pointed looks. They were staring at their moms with barely disguised grins on their faces and Isabel was wrinkling her nose up in faux horror.

             Lexa let go of Clarke and turned directly to address her kids, “You don’t like it when I kiss your mom?”

            Isabel shook her head and hopped out of her chair, “It’s icky.”

            “Yeah,” Aden supported, even though he really didn’t know what was going on. He only wanted his sister to think he was cool. If that meant ganging up on mommy and momma that was okay, he could apologize later.

            Lexa tapped her chin and gave Clarke a sideways look, “Kissing you is icky, mommy. I guess that means none of us can kiss you anymore.”

            Uh-oh. Aden hadn’t thought this through. He didn’t _really_ think his mommy was icky, he actually thought she was really cool. She also gave really good hugs when he didn’t feel good. He liked hugging her and kissing her and being held by her. His mommy was his favorite person ever, but now momma was saying no more.

            “I guess I’ll just go upstairs alone and cry. I can’t get any more hugs or kisses from my kids or momma,” Clarke feigned a sniffle and pouted, slouching her shoulders and turning to leave.

            “Wait,” Aden called, panic lacing his tone, “no mommy!” He ran over to her, his little body like a compact wrecking ball as he slammed into Clarke’s legs. “I love your kisses, they’s not icky. Izzy is mean.”

            Clarke and Lexa both burst out laughing at his reaction and Izzy whined, “It’s icky.”

            Lexa turned to her daughter and rushed her. Before Izzy could run, she was scooped into Lexa’s arms and under both tickle and kissing attacks. Clarke watched, picking Aden up into her arms as Izzy squealed and thrashed, laughing manically.

            The house quickly devolved into chaos as Izzy continued to scream and Aden was drawn into the fight to protect his sister. Lexa quickly became the tickle monster and chased the three of them through the house. Aden and Izzy relied on Clarke for protection while Lexa went after all three of them.

            Clarke was deemed useless after Lexa managed to turn her into a laughing mess within five minutes and Aden and Izzy abandoned her soon after. The kids tried hiding behind the couch and locking their parent’s bedroom door, but all for naught. Lexa caught them every time.

            “We have to attack her,” Aden said to Izzy, chest heaving from exertion.

            “On three,” Izzy nodded, peaking around the dining room table to see Lexa snooping around the living room while Clarke watched.

            The two of them let loose war cries on three and rushed their mom. Izzy went for her arms while Aden slammed into her legs. She fell to the ground at the sudden impact and the sound of Clarke’s laughter echoed through the house.

            The rest of the night was spent goofing off and tiring out the kids. They played Wii games and Legos, but when Izzy insisted on building a pillow fort Clarke had to draw the line. It was already 8:30 and all three of her kids had school and work the next day. She hated being the bad guy, but when Lexa got into her kid mode it was impossible to get her to act like a parent.

            Izzy and Aden were finally coaxed into bed by nine. They weren’t asleep until even later when Clarke checked on them while putting away their laundry. Both moms were finishing up chores until late into the night, dishes, the mess in the living room and laundry they had started that morning.

            “Hey, you should go to bed.” Clarke said once she’d brought the laundry basket back into the laundry room. “You have to work early.”

            “I’ll go to bed when you do,” Lexa replied, though she was looking worse for wear. Her eyes were baggy and her face was droopy. Her eyes were heavily lidded and she kept blinking slowly, as if it took too much energy to keep them open.

            Clarke huffed at her wife’s stubbornness, “Then let’s go to bed.” She put down the basket she was holding and held out her hand.

            They walked up the stairs together and helped each other change into comfortable pajama clothes before collapsing into bed together. Any ideas of extracurricular activity were forgotten and replaced with sleep.

~   ~   ~

            The 21st came faster than Clarke thought possible. On Thursday night she was rushing around the house answering phone calls and replying to emails about last minute questions. She would have to be up early to be at the gallery receiving last minute deliveries and setting up the art in each room. She felt like she was going to pull her hair out with the amount of work she still had left.

            Lexa had gotten off early, leaving Indra in charge so she could pick up the kids. They had stayed out most of the day, going to the parking and getting ice cream so mommy could have some alone time and wasn’t too distracted. But Lexa was still worried, Clarke hadn’t been getting much sleep the last couple of days and it was really starting to show.

            So when she got home later that evening, she placed the kids in the playroom and got some chores done around the house. Her anxiety over Clarke didn’t lessen, especially as the sun went down and she had yet to see her wife that day. She wasn’t even certain that Clarke had eaten.

            After assembling dinner and feeding the children, Lexa took them upstairs to say goodnight to Clarke. Her first look at the blonde was how messy her hair looked and the tension in her shoulders. Years of knowing each other, living together and loving each other made Lexa an expert on all things Clarke. Right now, her wife looked like a stressed out mess.

            She quickly gave Izzy and Aden hugs and kisses goodnight and promised to read to them the next day. Izzy left to tuck herself into bed and Aden lumbered over to Lexa, who picked him up.

            “I’ll be right back,” Lexa gave Clarke a pointed look before turning and exiting the office.

            Aden buried his head in Lexa’s neck as they move down the hallway, “What’s wrong with mommy?”

            “Mommy’s just busy,” Lexa replied after a moment, running her fingers along Aden’s back. She nudged his bedroom door open and lightly set him down on the ground so she could untuck his sheets.

            “Like you are a lot?”

            Lexa paused in her ministrations and frowned, “Am I busy a lot?”

            Aden nodded and rubbed his eyes, “Mommy’s home more than you are. She takes Izzy to piano and you hasn’t come to my karate yet.”

            “Buddy,” Lexa sighed, feeling something squeeze at her heart. She really wasn’t home enough, she was missing out on her kids’ lives. Aden was right, she hadn’t see him at karate and she rarely got to hear how improved Izzy was. Just that day, Izzy was boasting about being able to play a new, more complicated piece. “Do you want me to be home more?”

            Aden stepped forward, “Yeah, and I want mommy to play Legos with me.”

            Lexa smiled and grabbed her son by his waist, pulling him closer so they were face to face. The boy had everything that was Clarke in his face. Her eyes, hair and smile, but his nose and ears were distinctly Lexa’s. He was a simple child, with few wants except someone to play with him. He looked up to his sister more than anyone else and just wanted to make everyone happy.

            “How about this? I work less and mommy plays Legos with you more? And for your next karate class, I’ll take you and watch the whole time. You can teach me the moves you’ve learned too.”

            His face lit up as well as it could with him being so tired, but a smile did play along his lips. “Really?”

            “Yeah, buddy, anything for you,” Lexa kissed his head and scooped him into her arms. “But its time for bed now.”

            Aden giggled, a sound that lightened Lexa’s heart. She stood up and spun him around before tenderly tossing him into bed. He laughed louder, “Again! Again!”

            “No, buddy, you have to go to sleep. You’re going to grandma’s house in the morning.”

            The little boy nodded and snuggled under his blankets as Lexa pulled them up and tucked them in around him. His bed had little sides to keep him from rolling out and his Lion was lying on the pillow next to him. Lexa finished tucking him in and brushed her fingers through his unruly blonde hair.

            “I love you, bubby,” Lexa leaned forward and kissed his forehead. His eyes were already fluttering, the long day catching up to him quickly. “Sweet dreams.”

            Lexa shut off his light and turned on his night light before exiting his room and shutting the door lightly behind her. She moved down the hallway to check that Izzy was indeed curled up in bed. Once she finished, she turned and made her way towards the glowing light of the office.

            Clarke’s forehead was resting the wooden desk, her eyes closed and breathing steady. Lexa quietly stepped up behind her and brushed her fingertips over the curve of Clarke’s spine. The blonde jumped a little and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. “What time is it?”

            “Time for bed, you’re overworking yourself.” Lexa crouched down so she was eye level with the desk and below Clarke. The blonde rubbed her eyes, in much the same way Aden did, all tired and lazy as if staying awake only so she didn’t miss anything.

            “I need to call Ra—”

            “Raven can wait until morning. You have to be at the gallery to set up right?”

            Clarke mumbled in affirmation, turning to her laptop. Lexa just about protested until she noticed Clarke turning it off rather than getting back to work. It might have only been nine o’clock on a Friday night, but the kids were asleep and both of them were exhausted.

            “Raven can meet you at the gallery in the morning. I’ll take the kids to Abby’s and we have a reservation at Giovani’s for 5:30.” Lexa rubbed her hand along Clarke’s thigh soothingly.

            “What?” Clarke swiveled her chair so she was facing Lexa.

            “What?” the brunette mimicked, feigning confusion, though a smile played on her lips.

            “I could have sworn you just said you have reservations for Giovani’s,” a smile was blooming on Clarke’s face, growing wider by the second as Lexa’s façade broke. “As in the restaurant you took me to on our fourth date…the date we first had sex on.”

            Lexa rolled her eyes and stood, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “Are you hoping to get lucky tomorrow night?”

            Lexa’s body heated up at the idea as well as the embarrassment of being caught. Yeah, they’d gone to the little Italian place downtown the night they first had sex, but they’d been there many times afterward. It was their place and there was, of course, absolutely no ulterior motive.

            “No, I’m hoping to celebrate a grand opening of your gallery and congratulate you on all your hard work,” Lexa turned around and slipped her arms around Clarke’s waist as she stood. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of the blonde’s neck, breathing in her familiar scent. “If that leads to something else…well, that’s just fine with me.”

            Clarke chuckled and ran her fingers over Lexa’s smooth skin, sinking into her. It was like finally coming home, even though she’d been there all day. Lexa was more her home than the house they lived in. The brunette pressed light, soothing kisses along her neck and swayed slowly.

            The two women stood there, enjoying being pressed together for the briefest of moments before finally pulling apart.

            “Bedtime?” Lexa prompted when Clarke turned around.

            The blonde nodded and stretched upward to peck Lexa’s lips before confirming, “Bedtime.”

~   ~   ~

            The pieces seemed to fall together for Clarke the next day. It was a relief because no matter what she did more problems arose than she really could deal with. Raven was already setting up what they had stored inside of the venue when she’d arrived which was a relief. Octavia and Lincoln had promised they would be over to help out as soon as they could be, but the likelihood that Octavia would be able to do anything whilst being nearly seven months pregnant was slim.

            But they did finally get it set up to nearly how Clarke wanted it. It wasn’t perfect by any means, if Clarke could change anything it would be the positioning of some of the sculptures. But, that wasn’t what she was focused on. Her mind had been preoccupied most of the day with the idea of her date with Lexa.

            It was like college all over again. The nerves of their first date mixed with the hope of finally having a moment to reconnect. It was completely distracting and Clarke was off of her game all day.

            “What is wrong with you?” Raven asked.

            Clarke jerked her head away from the painting she was hanging. “What?”

            “I’ve been trying to talk to you and you haven’t been listening.” Raven limped closer and nudged her shoulder.

            A smile spread across Clarke’s face. “Lexa’s taking me on a date.”

            “Oh?” Rave’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “This is a legit thing, right? She’s not going to bail and stay at work, is she?”

            Clarke rolled her eyes, her smile fading instantly. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

            “What did I do?”

            “You make it negative. She’s only done that a couple of times. You always doubt her.”

            “I only do it now because you always get your hopes up and she keeps letting you down.” Raven turned to face Clarke directly, brown eyes meeting distressed blue. “I have faith in Lexa, but she hasn’t been there for you lately. I’m not saying she’s a bad person or anything, I just…she’s been flaky lately.”

            Clarke rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest. Her back straightened and her shoulders squared defensively. “She’s been busy. So don’t be an ass. Just let me be hopeful.”

            “When isn’t Raven being an ass?” Octavia called from the front. Clarke and Raven turned to see the rounded woman being assisted by Lincoln as she stepped up the short flight of stairs. The younger brunette was huge and just about ready to burst, less than a month from her due date. She was arriving early to provide moral support because Lincoln had signed up to help set up.

            Raven scoffed, “I’m actually insulted.”

            “Shut up and help me straighten this. We’re done with our conversation anyway,” Clarke leaned forward and resumed her work.

~   ~   ~

            Clarke arrived home around 4 o’clock. It provided her with ample time to shower and get ready for her date. Lexa was already upstairs in their master bathroom applying make-up. She was wrapped in a fluffy white robe and her hair was pulled up into a loose, wet bun to keep it out of her face.

            “Hey, honey,” Lexa paused applying her eyeliner and turned to Clarke placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “How did set up go?”

            “Fine, Raven is there with Lincoln and Octavia applying some final touches. But besides that it looks great. I can’t wait until the artists get there to show off their work. I’ve read that there’s going to be some major critics coming to check it out.” Clarke was already getting excited and a bundle of nerves sat low in her stomach. She turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was comfortable against her hand.

            Lexa smiled and went back to putting on her eyeliner. She was sidetracked as Clarke pulled her hair out of its bun and yanked her t-shirt over her head. Her back was pale, the muscles and bones over Clarke’s shoulder blades moving smoothly. Lexa’s eyes mapped all of the familiar birthmarks and scars. She didn’t realize she was staring until she nearly stabbed herself in the eye.

            “Distracted?” Clarke smirked and quirked a seductive eyebrow as their eyes met through the mirror.

            Lexa rolled her eyes and went back to looking at herself. “No. Get in the shower.”

            “I am,” Clarke pushed the waistband of her yoga pants down her hips and bent over. She arched her back and slipped her feet out of her pants. She was feeling incredibly confident. The kids weren’t home and they had plenty of uninterrupted time to be together tonight. Yes, she would have to deal with the gallery, but that wouldn’t be much more than socializing.

            The brunette swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry and her body flush. She set down her eyeliner and rested both hands on either side of the sink. “Quit it.”

            Clarke turned around to face Lexa, standing before her in just a pair of silky black underwear and a mismatched red bra. It accentuated the paleness of her skin and made Lexa’s mouth water. She was used to seeing the blonde changing or even naked without being completely speechless only partially. But right now was different.

            “I’m not doing anything,” the air was becoming suffocating as the steam from the shower permeated it.

            Lexa turned to take in the sight before her. Clarke was as beautiful as ever, a little rounder in the hips due to carrying Aden and Izzy, but still very much the same as she was back when they were teenagers. The urge to step forward and fell Clarke’s lips and skin was overwhelming.

            The brunette surged forward, her hands gravitating to Clarke’s hips and their lips pressing together. It was a soft kiss, years of leisure and practice graced into one, mind blowing kiss. Clarke’s arms snaked around Lexa’s neck, pulling her closer. Lexa’s hand found purchase on Clarke’s lower back and traced over the divots on either side of her spine.

            Clarke’s fingers tangled in damp, brown locks. She felt heat coursing through her veins and arousal stabbing through her core. It was hard not to notice how worked up she was. It had been too long since she and Lexa had done anything like this.

            Lexa’s teeth nipped at Clarke’s lower lip before lightly pressing her tongue between slightly parted lips. Clarke eagerly opened her mouth and gasped as Lexa’s hands found her ass in a tight grip.

            They backpedaled and the blonde was pressed against the wall directly next to the steaming shower.

            “God, I want you,” Lexa pulled away just enough to brush some of Clarke’s golden hair out of her face. “But we should really be getting ready.”          

            The blonde shook her head, “Hell no, you wanted to get laid tonight, right?”

            Lexa rolled her eyes and growled lightly, squeezing Clarke’s hips, “But we have reservations for 6.”

            The possessive actions of her wife caused a wave of heat to nearly chase away any coherent thoughts in Clarke’s head. “I don’t care.”

            They surged together again, teeth clashing and their kisses grown less controlled and more heated by the second. Lexa’s hands roamed everywhere, over Clarke’s hips, back, clothed breasts and ass. Their hips bumped and the blonde’s hands grabbed for the tie of the robe. She needed Lexa’s skin against hers more than anything in that moment.

            She wedged her hand between their bodies, breathing heavily as she undid the bowtie. The robe fell open easily enough and Clarke’s arms wrapped around her wife’s middle, pulling them skin against skin. They both moaned softly, enjoying the moment and the feeling.

            Clarke felt something inside of her soothed and the stress of life melt from her shoulders. Lexa was the only one who could do that to her. Quell her fears and uncertainties with a single touch, by just being there to support her. She was always there, when she could be, and damn it if Clarke didn’t love her all the more for it.

            Their fingers laced together and Lexa pecked at her lips several times before pulling away again, “You should shower.” Her eyes were dark, cheeks tinged a dark red and sweat developing at her hairline.

            “You should join me,” Clarke tilted her head down, allowing her lips to brush down the column of her wife’s neck and settle over her sensitive pulse point. Her teeth nipped at the skin tenderly.

            Lexa groaned and the blonde’s stomach clenched in pleasure at the sound, “Babe, my makeup.”

            Clarke ignored her, trailing her hands over naked skin and dipping into the waistband of underwear. Lexa was only clothed in blue undergarments that compared well with her naturally tanned skin. She tugged insistently at the clothing and sucked sharply at the brunette’s pulse point again, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make it apparent what she wanted.

            Lexa allowed the robe to pool on the ground and tugged at blonde tresses. She cupped Clarke’s neck lightly and pressed her lips persistently to pink ones. Her fingers unclasped the red bra and slid it from pale shoulders until it fell to the tile.

            Their underwear went next. Slowly they explored each other, fingers seeking out familiar pressure points and pleasure spots. Years of being together made it easy for them to rediscover the other. Their sex life had always been fantastic, slowly decreasing in frequency over the years but still as mind blowing as ever. Clarke’s tongue was skilled just as Lexa’s fingers could be heavenly.

            Clarke’s fingers fumbled with the steamy glass door to the shower once they were both naked. Their lips were still attached, teeth nipping at swelling lips and tongues fighting for dominance. The door slid open begrudgingly and Clarke pulled Lexa through the threshold and underneath the steaming water.

            Both women gasped at the sharp pricks of hot water. Lexa ignored it and opted to grab the back of Clarke’s thighs. Her fingers slipped over the wet skin but she grabbed tightly, picking the blonde up and pressing her hard against the far wall.

            The cold tile had Clarke arching her back. She wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist at the sudden movement and squirmed against the brunette. Lexa felt the heat between Clarke’s legs radiate over her stomach and moaned at the dirty images going through her head.

            A heavy breath escaped through her lips and she pulled away a little, allowing Clarke to drop to her feet. The first thing she noticed were the depths of Clarke’s blue eyes. Her pupils were blown and the black flecks in the irises were more prominent than normal. Clarke was a creature of indulgence, well, she had been when they were teenagers. She took what she wanted, sometimes recklessly, and screwed the consequences.

            But since they’d had children, Clarke had grown less and less indulgent and increasingly cautious when it came to something effecting her family. She stopped taking risks and asked for permission more often than not now.

            Now, though, now Lexa wasn’t surprised when Clarke switched their positions and it felt like her hands were everywhere at once. Tracing over her hips, grasping possessively at her ass and her nails scratching down her back. Clarke’s lips latched at Lexa’s neck again, licking the pebbling and dripping water from her collarbones as she moved downward.

            Lexa leaned heavily against the cool wall, gasping and tangling her fingers into her love’s blonde waves now dampened by the water. Her body felt like it was lit on fire, _Clarke_ was lighting her on fire. Everywhere her lips and hands touched was alight with an all-consuming desire for more.  

            Clarke paused for a moment, pulling away so their eyes met. “Fuck, I love you.”

            The brunette smiled as butterflies erupted in her stomach. It wasn’t rare for them to admit it, but it sometimes wasn’t shown enough. They could say it all they wanted, but this proved it. The way Clarke’s hands were soft in one place and hard in the next, she knew how to work Lexa up until she was a writhing mess. She caressed her skin with such reverent touches Lexa _knew,_ she always knew how much Clarke cared for her.

            “I love you too,” Lexa brushed a stray hair off of Clarke’s forehead just before she was tugged forward into another kiss. She eagerly opened her mouth when Clarke’s tongue requested permission and gasped when the blonde’s hands squeezed at her breasts. Her thumbs brushed back and forth over the puckered nipples

            Lexa moaned loudly, her head falling backwards against the wet tile as kissing became too hard for her aroused brain to focus on. Her core was soaked, she could fell the slippery wetness between her legs contrasting with the water cascading over her skin. “Clarke, please.”

            Her lover’s lips traced down the taunt cords of her neck, her tongue over sharp collarbones and downward until she could capture a nipple between her lips. She rubbed her tongue over the pointy bud before lightly nipping at it. Lexa moaned louder, yanking on Clarke’s hair and pulling her closer.

            Clarke moved lower, trailing her fingers over Lexa’s wet skin and biting kisses over the planes of her stomach. It had been a long time since she had been this desperate to feel every inch of Lexa’s skin and the brunette writhe beneath her in pleasure. It had been too long since she’d felt this aroused and wanting.

            Instead of taking her time to worship every part of Lexa like she wanted to, she couldn’t wait that long. She kneeled before her wife, taking a moment to look up her body. Her skin was paler than normal, from lack of sun exposure. She still had the ghost of a six pack, but it was much less prominent than their college years. Her breasts were still small and perky and made Clarke’s mouth water whenever they were bare to her. Lexa was lithe and wiry, thin and yet strong enough to carry Clarke like it was nothing.

            Overall, Lexa looked as good as ever and Clarke couldn’t keep her hands off of her. She nudged Lexa’s legs apart and hooked one over her shoulder. She trailed her fingers over smooth, muscled thighs before kissing just above Lexa’s pubic bone.

            The muscles shivered there and Clarke smirked before plunging in. Her tongue swiping through her wife’s wetness with little preamble. Clarke didn’t know whose moan was louder, hers or Lexa’s. She didn’t really care though, she had missed this too much to care at all.

            Lexa’s taste had always been unique, something Clarke was incapable of getting enough of. Her fingers grasped a little roughly at Lexa’s hips as they rolled forward when Clarke’s tongue teased at her clit. She pressed Lexa tighter against the wall, effectively pinning her so she had complete control.

            It had been awhile since they’d done this, so it took Clarke a few minutes to become reacquainted with Lexa’s sensitive spots. She played with pressures and speeds, teasingly flicking over Lexa’s clit until the brunette was fisting her hair in her hands. It was like relearning how to ride a bike, it took a couple of minutes but eventually Clarke was back to pushing Lexa’s buttons like she had never stopped for a second.

            Lexa moaned, her body was trembling and she felt close. Too close but it had been so long that she wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed for it. Clarke’s tongue was heavenly, slick and warm against her most sensitive places. It probed and pressed in all of the right places and Lexa could feel her stomach ripple and a tense pressure building between her hips.

            “ _Clarke_ ,” Lexa keened as her wife sucked her clit into her mouth and didn’t let up. Lexa writhed and squirmed until Clarke was forced to pull away and reposition them. Her fingers dug bruises into Lexa’s hips to keep her still and pinned against the wall.

            A sharp jolt of pleasure at the sound made Clarke moan into Lexa’s folds. She redoubled her efforts, intent on getting her wife off sooner rather than later. Her chin was coated in Lexa’s wetness and more pulsed out with every pass of her tongue over the sensitive clit.

            Clarke opened her mouth a little more, creating a suction and grazing her tongue over Lexa’s entrance. She thrusted and played with speeds, pressure and patterns as she teased pulses of wetness from her wife. She could admit she was obsessed and a little addicted to Lexa’s taste and always grew overconfident went she made Lexa come this way.

            “Clarke, _please_ ,” Lexa begged, gasping and squirming. Her fingers were tangled in Clarke’s hair, urging her head where she needed her but not nearly as forcefully as she could have been. She was letting Clarke do what she wanted, her brain incapable of anything but accepting the pleasure being dealt to her.

            Decided Lexa had had enough—and her knees were beginning to ache—Clarke sped up her movements. Her fingers dug harder into Lexa’s hips and her tongue flicked and rubbed over the tip of Lexa’s clit. She experimented with angles, finding the one that had Lexa, rolling her hips and moaning absurd pleas for more.

            Clarke was unable to anything except give her what she wanted. She kept going until she felt Lexa’s thighs tense, her fingers tighten painfully in her hair and the sound of her voice over the shower.

            “Clarke, fuck, babe.” She gasped, squirming as the tension in her muscles reached a peaking point and she passed that threshold. She came tumbling over the edge with a cry that devolved into a keening moan.  Lexa’s body was on fire, her core clenching tightly around nothing and Clarke just kept _going_. Pushing her further and further until she could barely keep herself up on her own two feet.

            Clarke only stopped once she’d had her fill. She carefully pulled Lexa’s leg from her shoulder and helped keep her up as she stood back up. Their bodies pressed tightly together and Lexa could barely think straight, her body was humming, everything felt so much more vibrant lite this. Her body felt like Jell-o and when her eyes met Clarke’s lust filled, clouded blue another jolt of desire laced through her.

            Lexa’s head was leaning against the wall as she gasped for breath, recovering slowly. The blonde traced her lips over her collarbone, reverently kissing over the skin she should reach without going far. It was several moments of this before Lexa’s hands traced lightly up Clarke’s sides and she pulled her closer by the back of her neck.

            Their lips made eager, yet tender contact. It wasn’t as rushed or as hungry as before, less about the sex and more about their emotional connection. Lexa could taste herself on Clarke’s tongue, it sent a small thrill down her spine and she let out a breathy moan. But this kiss was all of the words they didn’t say enough to each other. _I love you, I support you, you’re beautiful, amazing and the love of my life._ Clarke traced her fingers over the curve of Lexa’s neck as they pulled apart, noses brushing lightly.

            They stared at each other again before Lexa broke into a smile, “I think we’re running out the hot water.”

            Clarke rolled her eyes, but a small smirk managed to spread across her lips, “You weren’t so worried about that a moment ago.”

            Lexa reached out and turned the knob until the shower turned off and they were left standing there in the swirling steam. Their bodies were still wet and pressed tightly together against the shower wall, neither of them making a move to separate.

            Clarke was the first one to move, she turned and opened the glass door. She grabbed two towels and turned back to her wife, extending one towards her. But Lexa wasn’t worried about the towel, just looking at the woman before her. In all of her naked confidence made Lexa want to do so many things.

            The blonde had developed a complex after having kids. She thought she didn’t look good, especially after having a C section because of complications with Aden. The scar was silvery and had healed well, but was still a point of self-consciousness for Clarke.

            Lexa on the other hand, thought she was sexy as ever. Beautiful and the mother to their two children. She may have scars and a couple of silvery stretch marks, but there wasn’t anything about her that repulsed Lexa.

            Her eyes darkened and she reached out, bypassing the towel and tracing her fingers over the line across Clarke’s public bone. She allowed her hand to pass over Clarke’s hip and met her eyes. They didn’t have to speak for Clarke to understand what Lexa was doing but that didn’t stop Lexa from saying what she wanted to.

            “You’re beautiful,” she breathed just before pressing her lips to Clarke’s. She didn’t need to hear any response, she didn’t need to say anything else. Lexa cupped Clarke’s neck, her touch light as if Clarke would break at any moment. She captured Clarke’s lower lip between hers and sucked lightly, nipping tenderly.

            She surged forward, slowly backing Clarke out of the shower until they stood in the bathroom again. Lexa moved slowly, urging and guiding Clarke out of their master bathroom and into the bedroom. Clarke’s fingers were in her tangled wet hair and her lips were moving eagerly against the brunette’s.

            Lexa’s hands snaked upward, cupping and kneading at Clarke’s breasts. The blonde gasped and moaned into Lexa’s mouth, arching her body for more. Lexa groaned at the sound and pressed forward. It was hard to force herself to go slow when all she really wanted to do was ravage her wife.

            Instead of restraining herself any longer she let out a huff and guided Clarke to their bed until the blonde fell backwards by Lexa’s gentle urging. She hovered over her wife, watching as her chest rise and fell, skin flushed red with arousal. Clarke was all curves and soft edges, the perfect mix of firm and soft in all of the right places.

            Lexa could never get enough of her body, of soaking up her reactions to her touches. Watching and hearing the way Lexa made her a mess of hormones and utter sexual tension.

            “What are you waiting for?” Clarke rested on her elbows, staring up at the beauty before her and arching a challenging eyebrow. “An invitation?”

            Lexa growled and climbed onto the bed, resting herself between her wife’s legs. “I don’t need an invitation.”

            Clarke smirked again and slid her hands over Lexa’s arms until they rested on her shoulders. “Then, I repeat, what are you waiting for?”

            Instead of responding with words, Lexa growled again and captured Clarke’s lips in a fierce kiss. She bit down on Clarke’s lower lip before begging permission to enter with her tongue. Her body was on fire as her tongue explored her wife’s mouth, fighting for dominance.

            As they kissed, Lexa’s fingers intertwined with Clarke’s on either side of the blonde’s. She shifted and pressed her knee into the apex of Clarke’s thighs, earning a gasp and a mumbled cuss word before Clarke began rolling her hips.

            Their lips tore apart and they gasped raggedly for breath, but Lexa instead trailed wet kisses down the blonde’s neck. She left red bite marks in her wake, not hard enough to bruise but enough to express the amount of pent up sexual frustration she was feeling in that moment. She wanted Clarke to know the effect she had on her.

            “Fuck, Lex.” Clarke arched her body into Lexa’s as the brunette pressed her thigh harder against her soaked core. Her grinding was leaving wet trails on Lexa’s leg, but she didn’t care about being embarrassed for the amount of arousal. She felt like she was about combust, her body was burning with pent up excitement and if Lexa didn’t do something _now_ she would do it herself. “If you don’t do something, I will.”

            The brunette chuckled, low and husky as her lips trailed down the curve of Clarke’s neck. She nipped at her earlobe and sucked down to her pulse point, taking her time as she went. No matter how much Clarke was going to whine and squirm, she wanted to savor this moment. Lexa made a slow, but efficient trail of kisses over Clarke’s collarbones. She lavished the blonde’s ample chest with kisses and spent plenty of time teasing and licking at hard nipples.

            Finally, Clarke had had enough and yanked on Lexa’s hair until she returned to her original position of hovering over the blonde. Clarke crushed their lips together with a growl of frustration and yanked at Lexa’s hand, pressing it between her legs since she clearly wasn’t getting the message.

            Lexa smirked against her wife’s addictive lips, taking over the kiss easily enough when her fingers delved between soaked folds. She groaned out loud at the silky, warmth against her fingertips. She swiped her fingers through Clarke’s sex before circling her clit lightly and earning loud, keening moans in response.

            Their lips were torn apart when breathing became a necessity but quickly fused back together when they weren’t exploring other expanses of skin. Clarke yanked and tugged painfully at Lexa’s hair, squirming and mumbling nonsense. The blonde was a loud and sometimes demanding sexual partner, Lexa knew, so it wasn’t very much of a surprise to her. She lived for the noises Clarke made, existed purely to coax them from her wife’s mouth.

            Lexa’s fingers circles and teased around Clarke’s pulsing and clenching entrance for a moment as she kissed down the blonde’s body. She reached her stomach, placing sloppy open mouthed kisses over the skin before thrusting two fingers into her begging wife.

            “Lexa,” Clarke cried out, her walls clenching around slim fingers as they moved inside of her. The brunette sucked at her hipbone, hard enough to leave a bruising hickey while her fingers explored the depths of her wife. Lexa searched for all of the spots she knew drove her wife crazy, it wasn’t hard figuring it out. In less than a minute she was rubbing hard circles against Clarke’s front wall.

            Clarke could feel the building pressure between her thighs. Her legs shook and fingers tangled tightly in Lexa’s hair for purchase, the other was grasping at the pillow underneath her. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and her orgasm was just out of reach.

            Lexa seemed to sense this and moved lower. She repositioned herself so she could place her mouth on Clarke’s clit. The familiar taste of her wife sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her center and she found herself ready for another round already.

            A few expertly synced strokes and licks later and Clarke was crying out Lexa’s name again and clenching around Lexa’s fingers so hard it was impossible to keep up much movement. The brunette carefully guided Clarke down with gentle, soothing strokes of her fingers and dainty kisses on her stomach, just over her pubic bone.

            Once she’d extracted the last orgasmic tremor’ from Clarke, Lexa pulled her fingers out and slid back up her body. She rested her weight comfortably over her wife, enjoying the way their hips slotted together and the soothing skin to skin contact.

            Clarke loved the way Lexa felt on top of her. It weighed her down and made her feel surrounded in warmth and protection. Her arms looped around Lexa’s neck as their eyes made contact. They stared at each other without speaking. Both of them taking in the other’s features.

            Lexa marveled at how Clarke’s skin and hair seemed to glow in the dim lighting of their bedroom. How she always managed to look ethereal and beautiful in any given situation. How lucky she was to still have the woman of her dreams and love of her life in her arms after all of this time together.

            Clarke was mesmerized, to be honest. She was drowning in a sea-green ocean and had been for as long as she could remember. The body above her was as familiar as her own, comforting, strong and steadfast in every instance of their relationship and lives together.

            “I love you,” Clarke whispered, as if it were a sacred secret meant only for the two of them. “I think I’ve loved you forever.”

            A dazzling smile spread across Lexa’s face, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “I love you too. More than anything in this world and even the next.”

            Clarke raised an eyebrow, teasing the baby hairs at the base of her wife’s neck, “Even more than Aden and Izzy?”

            Rolling her eyes, the brunette shook her head, “In a very different way than I love our kids. But still to the moon and back.”

            “Only to the moon?” Clarke teased.

            “Fine,” the other woman conceded with another lazy, happy smile, “from this universe to the next.”

~   ~   ~

            The bed was a rumpled mess and wet in several places from their hurried rush to reach the bed from the shower. Clarke was on her side, Lexa pressed tightly against her back. The water had dried quickly on their skin and now they lay there, bodies twined, enjoying the afterglow.

            Lexa’s arm was wrapped around Clarke’s middle, her nose pressed lightly against her back. Clarke’s fingers traced nonsensical patterns over her wife’s forearm, enjoying the feeling of all of Lexa pressed against her. Their legs were wound together and Lexa placed lazy kisses along the top of Clarke’s spine, over her shoulder and along her neck. Her fingers lazily and soothingly brushed against the soft curve of Clarke’s belly.

            “We should probably get ready soon,” Clarke hummed, eyes closed as she basked in her love’s warmth. She had missed this so much it nearly brought her to tears if she thought about it too much. She didn’t want to move, she wanted to enjoy the attention and contentedness she felt in that very moment. It was like being wrapped in a blanket of love and utter relaxation. The real world could not seep through the bubble they had created, not unless they let it.

            Lexa hummed a noise of protest, “I don’t think so.”

            “But—”

            Lexa shifted backwards and pulled Clarke until she rolled to face her. “Raven’s there isn’t she?” She asked. Her eyes were bright green, twinkling with something Clarke couldn’t quite place.

            The blonde narrowed her eyes as she trailed her gaze over Lexa’s face, “What are you thinking?”

            Her wife’s fingers trailed downward, over Clarke’s outer thigh and then inward, over the sensitive skin there. She teased at Clarke’s hip, tracing her thumb over the involuntarily shivering muscles there. Clarke was always so responsive to her touches it was hard not to take advantage of. “I’m thinking we skip dinner and show up a little late.”

            Clarke pouted and squirmed a little. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tried to focus on the words coming out of her wife’s mouth, not the activities between her legs. “I want us to go out though.”

            “We can go to breakfast in the morning, before we go get the kids from your mom’s,” Lexa assured, placing a tender kiss to the slightly upturned tip of Clarke’s nose. Her fingers did not cease their movement, especially when Clarke’s thighs fell open in consent.

            “What about the gallery?”

            Lexa grinned, knowing by the way Clarke’s eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip she would be getting her way. Her fingers traced over the wet, sensitive flesh of Clarke’s most private places. “We can always be fashionably late.” She murmured just before capturing Clarke’s lips in a teasing kiss.


End file.
